


Closer

by amburdawn



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: Based on the song Closer by The Chainsmokers





	Closer

Things had never been easy with John. No that wasn’t true, once upon a time, things had been maybe a little to easy. When they were both so young and so much more innocent. When it was just her, and John and Nick, before Nick had become obsessed with Books of Magic and she had found herself falling for John harder than she had fallen for Nick. Back then it had been easy, but those were memories that hurt to think about.

When it had become just the two of them and they had lost whatever innocence they had in their youth that was when it started to get hard. Zee had introduced him to her friends, to her father and she started to dream of saving the world. John was just more interested in saving himself and these differences finally pulled them to far apart. Somehow though they always found their way back to each other. 

It had been four years since she had last seen him and the crummy hotel bar in the middle of San Francisco was the last place she expected to see him. He still had that same aura that drew her back in and four years was a long time to be able to forgive the sins of the past. Especially when she had wracked up more than a few on her own.

Her entire life felt like it had fallen apart and here he was in front of her, like a ghost from her past. Zatanna couldn’t tell you what they talked about or even if they had said anything at all. “Let’s get out of here.” They had come from her lips but it was his hand that grabbed hers to take her out of the bar. It all felt like she was walking a dream and Zee pushed him against her car as soon as they were close enough to it.

Her mouth captured his in a kiss and she felt his hands grabbing around her waist. Zee dropped her keys before could unlock the door and growled. She didn’t know if she hit the button or if John uttered a spell that unlocked the door to her car but the next thing she knew the door was open and they were falling into the backseat. 

Words had never been needed between them and they still moved as if they had just been together last night and not four years ago. They may move like one, never forgetting where to touch and Zee could remember hands tracing over scars that hadn’t existed on her body before as she bent down on the tattoo that she used to love to mark when they were together.

Zatanna giggled as she laid on top of John. “I think that is one hell of a way to say hello.” His chuckle and the way his arms tightened around her before he gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

“We should hello like this more often, love.“ Maybe just not in the parking lot of a hotel. They could have just gotten a room, that had been his intention before he had spotted the familiar dark hair in the bar. Like a moth to a flame he was drawn to her.

Zee sat up and started to pull on her clothes. “Come back to my place and let’s catch up.” She was trying to remember why she had left him. She wasn’t delusional enough to think it had always been easy or good but they weren’t as different as she would like to believe.

The drive back to her place was to quick and they spoke a little about their lives. The trouble that seemed to find John and the trouble that Zatanna had invited into her life. It didn’t stop the laughter as they told stories about some of their crazier adventures. 

When they got to her apartment she poured them both something to drink before going to her stereo and putting on some music. It was her own playlist and she laughed as the first song that came on brought back memories. “You remember the first time we heard this song, Zee.”

She nodded her head and started dancing signaling him closer. John shook his head but started to sing along with it, both of them forgetting for a moment all of the past. “I remember. I think we drove everybody crazy with how much we played it.” Of course she loved hearing John sing along. He just seemed more free or at peace. It was a different side to him, even if neither of the words she used to describe him while he was singing was quite right.

That was how the night went; to much drinking, music to loud and conversation that if they had been more sober would have a different tone. When she woke up the next morning Zee was curled up in her sheets, her head on John’s chest. She swore that sometimes they never grew up and that was okay. Whether this lasted a night or forever she felt like maybe she would be fine.


End file.
